transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Shockwave and Abyss have a chat
Shockwave's laboratory The interior of Shockwave's laboratory is way bigger than it looks from the outside. There is a huge computer console with multiple screens and a throne-like chair infront of it. In the middle of the room is an operating table, very similar to ones find in medical wards and above it a multi-purpose engineering/medical drone to assist during procedures. There is a workbench in the corner with various power-tools and next to it is a big rack full of different spare parts/components. The creepiest thing is in the back of the room, there are lockers very similar to ones found in human morgues (Type 'morgue' for details, README for the OOC information about the room and +commands for a list of the room's commands and functions) Shockwave punches a few keys on the computer, the magnetic lock powers down and the metal bolt slides out with a loud *CLANK* Door unlocked Abyss just pressed the buzzer at the door. Abyss enters Shockwave's lab. Shockwave is sitting a big throne like chair infront of his multiple-screen computer console. He slowly turns around in what could be an overly dramatic display but being someone of pure logic Shockwave does not care about drama. You say, "What is on your mind Abyss?" Abyss walks inside the lab, a little bit of a limp still present from the previous...engagement. Her frame still has two large dents in it, but from her apparent ability to get up and walk, her internals must be pretty much done. When Shockwave addresses her, she comes to perfect attention and delivers a crisp salute,"Sir. I was just concerned about your condition after the previous battle. Are you full repaired?" she asks...and there is, oddly enough, genuine concern in her voice. Odd bot, this one... Shockwave stays silent for a few seconds anaylizing the situation in his head calculating probabilities, lottery numbers and other very complicated stuff. "I am currently running at 100% efficiency." he says flatly before standing up. "While Grimlock is a formidable adversary, I have taken steps to insure my quick recovery." He grabs a scanner from his table and runs a quick scan of Abyss "What is the reason for such...concern over my condition? Are there troops who think I am hiding after the fight?" You take several moments to run a medical scan on Abyss... Abyss shakes her head,"No sir. I was simply concerned," she replies, completely honest...and apparently quite relieved,"I just don't like seeing my comrades and superiors injured...I'm sorry I wasn't more of a help with Grimlock; I find myself questioning my value as a combatant lately," she adds, maintaining her perfect, well-polished posture,"Most of the battles we seem to be fighting on Earth are of the close-ranged variety...something I'm not built for...and my inability to use my main cannon while in my natural form now makes it...difficult." Shockwave ponders the ground pounder's awnser a moment. "It seems to be more a question of positioning during fights. Hang more in the rear and you will be able to use your main gun. Alternatively, at some point we may be able to modify your main gun to fire in your main mode in a similar way to Megatron's fusion cannon." He sets down the scanner. "You are still injured and your self-repair systems are not working." He motions over to the table "Lay down and I will make the necessary repairs to try and return you to peak efficiency. I like my warriors at the ready." Abyss nods slightly, looking a bit shocked,"Th-thank you, sir...you really don't have to take up any of your time to repair me..." she says, heading over to the table as ordered, however, and resumes the earlier conversation as she lies down,"I miss the old days, sir...when it seemed as if we were pushing towards absolute victory. Now...I feel like I'm beating against a neutronium wall with every engagement...trying to push forward towards victory, but feeling as if I've failed even when I succeed. And some of the plans that have been put forth by...two individuals...well..." she shrugs, trailing off. Having been partly blessed or cursed by having only one hand makes repairing a tricky task but after more than 4 million years Shockwave has it down to an art, much like one handed ladder climbing, one hand-ded melee combat, one handed-shuttle piloting and one-handed typing. With his one hand he begins typing furiously fast on the keyboard of the 'operating table' giving instructions to the drone above it which begins to move and assist Shockwave in removing the damaged parts, sometimes assisting with a laser torch other times assiting with two or three clawed hands. "Indeed the empire is running slow these days. I am working on a few plans myself in order to 'kickstart' things but alas they are not ready and I will not accept less than logical perfection from my own plans. The perfect attack on Japan's power plant was a great exemple. You mentionned two individuals and possibly questionable plans...Who are the said individuals and what plans have they come up with?" Abyss sighs a bit,"Blueshift and Scrapper, sir," she murmurs, allowing her commander to work his one-handed magic,"Don't get me wrong; Scrapper is very intelligent...I just wish he would use his intelligence for things OTHER than putting giant laser weaponry in strategically useless places. Granted, the operation was partly a morale booster, too...but I believe that solid victories would prove better for morale than a simple, drunken-laser fest," she murmurs, a bit tiredly,"As for Blueshift...I assume you are aware of the 'Prince of Nigeria' plan and the 'Ball of Twine' plan, sir?" Shockwave begins work on Abyss's injuries. Your repair attempt is successful, and Abyss's self-repair systems can handle the remaining damage. Shockwave remains silent for a few moments upon hearing the name 'Blueshift'. "No...I was not aware of any of those moronic plans. Still I imagine some will regard mine just the same when they learn of it." The professor continues his repair with an automatism and precision that is just creepy. "Scrapper Is very intelligent but he is...excentric and tends to get carried away with construction projects." If she's bothered by the creepy perfection Shockwave displays, Abyss doesn't show it. She nods slightly in agreement,"I would have seen those lasers mounted as an extra defensive precaution here...after all, the more deterrents we have here, the better...but I doubt I made a friend in Scrapper when I argued the point with him," she murmurs, a bit embarrassed by the admission,"I don't normally lose control of myself...but when I see something as a danger to my comrades, I become...a bit emotional, even excessively so." Being totally dispassionate because stuff like 'concern', 'worry' 'emotion' mean as much to him as a dead turbo-rat. He is totally the wrong guy to open up to. "Better learn to keep those emotions in check. Emotions cloud one's judgement and often lead to fatal mistakes. Shockwave replaces a few parts and makes note of the stuff he does not have on hand at the moment. Abyss You see before you a Decepticon femme of average height with turquoise and white colouring. The top of her head is rounded, much like the shape of a military kevlar helmet, with the 'helmet' part being turquoise and the rest of her head being white. From underneath the 'edge' of the helmet peeks a band of white ( a bit of her forehead), followed by two red optics. Starting from between the optics and extending down her face is what could be described as a nose; a human would even describe it petite, maybe even cute with its slim length and smooth, gentle roundness. Her cheeks plates are set slightly high, giving her face a high-boned appearance, and with her chin rounded nicely it gives her face a heart-shaped appearance. Her mouth is smallish, but fits in porportionally to the rest of her face. Her neck is, again, white, and is slim and delicate looking. Her torso is a mix of boxiness and roundedness; her shoulders, elbows and wrists look as if they're encased in turquoise boxes, while her white upper arms, forearms and delicate-looking piano-player hands are of the more rounded variety. Her chest armor from just below her neck down to just above her midsection has a resemblance to the front of her vehicle mode, noticeable only because of the two shut armored viewing ports. Her midsection is slightly misleading; it looks smooth and bare, but any warrior would know that she has just as much armor protection there as anywhere else on her chasis. Her lower body is the most boxy of all; from her waist down she's all turquoise, save for her feet. On the backs of her legs are tank treads, no doubt another reminder of just what her transformed state is. Mounted to her shoulder is a very large, dark grey gun. This weapon is kept slightly back, as if it were a rifle slung over her shoulder, and looks to be unmoveable in her current form. Carrying: Abyss's_datapad Abyss nods a bit,"I fully agree with you, sir...and I have mostly mastered my own. Very, very few things can cause an angry reaction in me," she says, before smirking a bit,"Unfortunately, Blueshift is one of those...fortunately, I haven't seen him for awhile, so I believe my tolerance might have been restored," she adds, starting to feel much better than she did when she entered. She turns her head slightly to regard her commander,"Sir...what was it like, fighting directly by Megatron's side during the early days? I...never had the honor." Shockwave recalls the good old days "Megatron had his flaws but he could see reason when shown. He would listen to his commander's opinion. While he did not always take their advice he did analyze what was handed to him. It was different." He stops himself before launching into a tirade about what pisses him off about the unicronians. "Your sensor package is different than what I have on hand. I suggest you avoid tryig to fire your main gun without it unless someone relays coordinates. I will either have Swindle dig up one or try and adapt an existing one with an artillery-based firmware. Once we are done I want you to inspect your payload. If any shells ahve buldges or have been damaged dispose of them in a safe fashion and get replacements." Abyss nods a bit as she sits up,"Already accounted for, sir...I did it before reporting to med-bay. I didn't believe it would be wise to allow a shell to explode in there," she murmurs, before considering his words,"It's funny, sir, that you would use those examples...as if you were contrasting something," she says, coming to her feet,"However, whatever that may be, it is no concern to a lowly grunt like myself," she adds, before coming to attention once more and saluting him,"Thank you for your time, sir...and thank you for your repair work...it was a most unexpected honor." Shockwave orders the drone to standby mode and discards the wrecked pieces into the recylcing bin. "You are welcome. If you need repairs or need to discuss upgrades or modifications, you can come and see me." He returns her salute "And you are correct...do not trouble yourself with contrasts...At least not yet." he says as if he expects things to change at some point. Abyss nods slightly,"If ever it comes that I must concern myself with it, I will be sure to consult you, sir. If you have the time," she replies, letting her arm fall to her side and heading for the exit. Abyss walks out of Shockwave's lab...in one piece. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *